Insert Title Here
by Foxfighter
Summary: When Knothole Village comes under seige from Robotnik, a Freedom Fighter must confront his darker side, conquer insanity, and fight for everything he loves.
1. Ch 1 Pt1 Preperations

Insert Title Here

By: Foxfighter

Author's Notes

Okay, here we go. This I the first time that I have ever submitted a fan fiction anywhere. At first I was just going to make this one of those crappy 3rd person self insertion fics where your own character is like God. But this is going to be different: This will be a crappy 1st person self insertion fic where my character fights someone who is actually, _get this_, stronger than he is. Yeah I know, just like tons of others out there, but I will actually try to make this good. If you decide to review please leave some constructive criticism so I can actually get better at this whole writing thing. (Cut me some slack, this is my first time.) I really just want to make a story that people will enjoy so, I hope you like it. (I am writing this one chapter at a time, so it may be a while before I can update, but I'll try my best.)

Better go ahead and get the legalities out of the way:

Sonic and all the other characters are copyright SEGA, and DIC, not me.

Sandra Nightweaver and Packbell (Yes I know two of the most overused characters ever, but bear with me here.) are copyright Bookshire Draftwood and are used without permission.

I don't really give a crap about if you want to use my character. But if for some strange reason you do, at least mention my name. Jerks….

**Warning: Bad language and violence probably ahead. Stop reading now if you think this will fry your young impressionable mind. You've been warned.**

Chapter 1: The Siege of Knothole Village

Part 1: Preparations

"What's the situation?"

"Not good. Were surrounded on all sides, there just sitting there, waiting."

"How many?"

"At least two-hundred strong, and more are arriving as we speak."

"Shit, so we're really fucked huh?"

"…yep."

It's the middle of the night, and I'm in Knothole's war room discussing our current situation with Rotor, one of my buddies.

Sonic and Sally left on a goodwill mission to the Southern Continent about a week ago.

Some poor guy got captured on a mission, was interrogated, leaked Knothole's location, that Sonic was gone, and here we are: forty or so Freedom Fighters going up against a force over four times our size.

"Jordan, what are we going to do? We can't just abandon Knothole."

That one was from Sandra, one of my good friends. She's sitting with me and Rotor amidst the chaos going on in the room. She just happens to be one of the best spies that the Mobius has ever known. She's a slim, finely muscled fox with black fur. A little older than me. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Damn good fighter too.

Hell while I'm thinking about it,

I guess you'd like to know who I am, seeing as how your going to be spending a lot of time with me, eh?

I could waste time boring you with details about myself, like how I'm not from Mobius, about the whole Zoanthrope thing, about how I've trained in the martial arts my whole life, like how I am thoroughly fucked up in the head, about how the hope that Sandra might one day love me keeps me from going insane in this fucked up horrible place and time I'm living in. But, I won't.

….

Ha ha, I did anyway.

I bet I just made you pretty mad huh?

Well, tough shit.

If you really want a picture: I'm a tall, muscular fox with white fur, black hair and blue eyes. Not half bad looking, accept I always put people off because I constantly look angry. I have to repress my other side, the _thing_ I change into when I go crazy. Big, scary giant wolf thing called Yugo. Not exactly a pretty sight, but he can beat the Hell outta some Swat-Bots.

Downside of being a Zoanthrope: You're a freak.

Wait… why the Hell am I thinking about this right now?

I'm probably about to _DIE_, along with everyone else in this room.

I need to do something.

The only thing I can do is wait, it'll come to me.

…….

At this point most of the chaos going on around us has stopped, and now everyone is concentrating on figuring out a plan. It's pointless, as we are outgunned and outnumbered in every way.

But we do have something those Bot's don't have.

We have the will to keep living.

The instinct of self-preservation can go a long way in a fight, and that will be the only possible way that we are going to make it through this.

Self preservation…. That's it. Ding ding ding! I have a plan!

I step up and try to quiet everyone.

They listen, I'm fairly respected around here, thanks in no small part to Sonic (and a little bit to Yugo).

"Okay, we can't win in an all out fight. Right?"

Everyone agrees.

"What we need to do is break down the hut's that are outside of a certain distance from the center of the village, let's say one hundred yards, and use the materials to build a defensive perimeter around the rest of Knothole. Then we put in a distress call to Sonic and the Southern Freedom Fighters, grit our teeth, bear down, and try and hold out until they get here."

Man I'm good.

"That'll never work."

What?

"Huh?"

One person, a lynx, stands up.

If I remember correctly, this smug little fucker's name is Jerry. I distinctly remember him being part of the lynch mobs that came after me a few months ago after the incident.

Basically some guy comes up and starts messing with me, he eventually punches me, we fight for a while, I accidentally go Zoanthrope and almost kill him. I was just fighting back and now suddenly the entire village hates me.

Eh, enough of my bitching. Anyway,

"The only thing those huts are made out of is wood. Robotnik'll torch 'em as soon as they start and then were screwed. "

Damn… he's right.

"Well, what do you propose we do? Run away?"

"No… just-"

Tails stands up.

"Wait a second!"

All eyes turn to him.

"Remember those Roboticizer rifles we took from Robotnik a couple months ago?"

"Yeah, it was my fist mission."

Where's he going with this?

Shoot ourselves and save Robotnik the pleasure?

"They can turn any organic matter into metal right? Why not shoot the materials with the rifles so we can build a better defense?"

Damn it, Tails you are a genius my friend.

A lot better than me at this, that's for sure.

Everyone else seems to agree with me because they are already running outside toward the small weapons cache we have.

I quickly follow them.

We are no where near finished yet.

Not if I have anything to say about it.

……………..

What'd ya think? Not too bad huh? I know it can be a lot better so please leave a review so I can get better.

By breaking chapters down into short parts, I'll be able to update a lot more often, cause I'm not exactly the fastest writer in the world.

Till next time

FF


	2. Ch1 Pt2 Intimidation

Insert Title Here

By: Foxfighter

Chapter 1: The Siege of Knothole Village

Part 2: Intimidation

It's been three hours since we've began to assemble our defenses.

We've just finished Roboticizing the eastern side of the line, leaving the northern side, where the least of the Bots are at, still with just wood.

Surprisingly, the Swats haven't made a move on us yet. I don't what their planning, but we definitely have a tough time ahead.

"Jordan!" I stop pilling wood on the north wall and spin around to see Antoine running towards me.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Ve just got off ov ze communicator wif Zonic and Zally. It vill be three days before zey will arrive."

"Three days… God, I hope we can hold out that long."

"You and moi both, Mon ami."

"Thanks for the update."

Antoine has really gotten more outgoing in the past few months.

A few month's ago, he was with us on a routine mission into Robotropolis when he somehow got separated from the group. As clumsy as he was, he immediately got spotted, and was chased for a few blocks before a Swat-Bot finally cornered him. He told me that he cowered in a corner, and he got so afraid that something inside him just snapped. He did the only thing he could think of, he drew his rapier, which surprisingly enough isn't just for show, and ran it straight through the Swat that was closing in on him. He said he was so surprised at what he did, and so full of adrenaline that he completely forgot his fear of dying and was able to actually fight back. He easily brought down three more Swat-Bots before escaping Robotropolis.

After that incident, he became interested in learning the ways of the sword. He quickly mastered that rapier of his and moved onto other weapons, like the katana, which he in turn taught to me. Now Antoine has become a major asset to the Freedom Fighters, and is a regular with us on missions. I think he has actually impressed Sally, something that Sonic isn't exactly happy about. Heh heh... best _not_ go there.

After he leaves I go back to my task, and I start to think about things.

A lot has happened in the past few months.

The Southern Freedom Fighters have been giving us reports that Robotnik has begun to triple his use of resources down there.

The Western Freedom Fighters have told us that Robotnik has nearly quadrupled Swat-Bot production in their area.

The Northern Freedom Fighters are reporting that Robotnik has begun a major military campaign against the Valni kingdom after an uprising there. Their not putting up much resistance.

And here, we've intercepted transmissions that Robotnik is searching for something very important, but we don't know what.

No doubt about it.

Something big is going to go down soon.

Bigger than what is about to take place here.

I've finished with my task, and it looks like the others are beginning to roboticize the wall.

…………………………………….

Robotropolis

A lone figure stood in the center of the dimly lit control room. He had been there most of the night, and after several cups of hyper-caffeinated coffee, did not show any signs of fatigue whatsoever. Through the faint flickering of the computer monitors in front of him you could vaguely tell that he had an enormous egg shaped body, and a bright orange mustache that stood out from the rest of his face like twin brooms. If you looked close enough, you could see his wide, toothy, sinister grin. The look on his face resembled that of a child who is torturing a small animal, a slight feeling of regret and yet unbelievable pleasure at the other's suffering. In his case, the only regret he had was that it was almost over.

For at last, the moment that all of his years of hard work and planning had been building up for was finally coming to pass. He shuddered with pleasure when he thought about it.

Suddenly, a harsh bright light shown into the control room from one of the side doors, and in walked a significantly smaller person. In this new light you could tell that this person was a short bald man in a dark, almost forest green uniform.

"Lord Robotnik, sir?" Thee smaller figure said in an annoying nasally voice.

The bigger man turned to face the newcomer.

"What is it Snively?" Robotnik's voice had no hint of anger or annoyance at all.

"What are your orders? Shall I prepare the army to strike while they are still preparing?"

"No, Snively. I think we'll play their little game. Hold the Swat-Bot's until they have finished preparing their defenses. The longer we wait the better. After that, deploy my little _surprise_. And who knows, we may just draw out the hedgehog and kill two birds with one stone."

"Of course, sir."

With that the smaller figure exited the room, and closed the door behind him, leaving the soft darkness behind him.

Robotnik nearly laughed.

"….and the capture of Knothole will just be icing on the cake."

…………………………………….

That's it, we're ready.

The outer defenses have been completely roboticized, and we have moved all of the people who can't fight into the dinning hall at the center of the village.

Every able bodied person is at the walls, which are just a little over head high, all equipped with some mechanism of death.

Dawn has just broken, and we can now see the true magnitude of the enemy we face.

Nervously, cautiously, I pear my head over the outer wall, and what I see disheartens me completely.

What had been a lush green forest is now a moving, living, and breathing mass of metal.

There is absolutely no hope of overcoming this as we are.

The reality of it has finally set in: we are all probably going to die here, defending our home.

I've lost all hope.

I look around for some comfort, someone, something, _anything_.

I'm surrounded by strangers; I must have gotten separated from Sandra and the others.

I can feel myself slipping away, getting lost in hopelessness and despair.

I need something from my life, anything to remind me that I'm still alive and not wandering through a world of evil spirits.

I can only think of one thing. I grab onto the sword I have strapped onto my back, and draw it to take a close look at the blade.

This sword, _my sword_; the Soul's Bane.

3 feet of the purest Diamondanium alloy Mobius has to offer, imbedded with shards of some ancient gems. I think they were called the Chao Emeralds or something like that. They give the sword a comforting blue glow that seems to ease my nerves and relax me.

I put the sword back in its sheath. The spirit world disappears, and I'm back in Knothole.

I put it behind me and begin to focus on the task at hand.

I'm ready now.

……….

"Now, sir?"

"Yes Snively. YES NOW!"

……………

It's nearly midday now. The Swats have come to order and are now facing us in rows.

We're not going to fire the first shot of this battle. The plan is to drag it out as long as possible.

My ears perk up. The people around me look uneasy. I can hear engines, faintly at first, but they gradually get louder and louder.

A sole hovercraft has come to the front lines, from it, a group of three Swat-bots emerge and lower a large glass cylinder onto that ground.

Wait a sec… that's a Roboticizer!

Why the Hell do they have one of those-

Oh my God…. No….

The Bot's have gone back into the ship, and come out again carrying a prisoner: a small hedgehog girl with pink quills, about Tails' age.

Jesus, not poor little Amy Rose.

If I remember correctly, she was out playing in the forest when all of this was beginning. They must have caught her…

Bruises are visible all over her face, and she is bleeding from several wounds in various places.

She has a look of complete and utter helplessness on her face. One that will be etched into my memory forever.

"AAAAMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!"

What the!

TAILS!

Tails has flown over the barrier and making a beeline straight for Amy, narrowly dodging the volley of laser fire coming towards him.

No way… not two of them now…

I can't just stand here and watch this happen!

….

….

….

Can I?

It would be so easy to just let them both be killed, save me from having to risk my own hide. So easy, and yet at the same time, so hard.

"To act without hesitation, and to always do the right thing. "

That saying flashes through my head, from so long ago.

I look to Tails. He's been shot several times, but he's still flying as fast as he can towards Amy.

This is the dumbest thing I've ever done in my life, it's downright suicidal.

But I do it.

I'm over the fence and running before my mind can even begin to process it. I sprint as fast as I can towards Tails and Amy.

But... I'm too late…. It's already started. Amy's body is already half robotic. Soon, there won't be any hope left for her.

This... is too much… I ignore the urge to empty my stomach on the ground and keep running.

A hot bolt of plasma soars right over my head, taking the tip off of my left ear. It hurts, but I've already lost control.

A bright flash emanates from me, and Yugo is on the loose once again.

I can't explain what it's like when this happens. I'm just a spectator, and my field of vision is clouded by visions of death and destruction. Sonic calls it kicking into automatic, I call it near insanity.

I'm at the Roboticizer… The bots move to attack me and a roundhouse kick, a head butt, and a few punches latter, I'm carrying Tails and Amy back towards Knothole, sprinting for all I'm worth.

I can feel blast after blast of laser fire connecting with my back. The searing pain of burning flesh drives my rage onward, and closer to salvation.

I'm over thebarrier with Tails and Amy, and I can remember saying, "Man… that was stupid" before I pass out.

….

That's the end of Part Two of Chapter One,

I think that this chapter is much better than the last one was. I toned down the swearing in this chapter because I feel like I might have overdone it a little last chapter, and this was kind of like the calm before the storm, so I didn't see much need for it. Oh don't worry though; it'll be back in full swing next chapter, with my good friend: violence. The cursing and violence really is an important part of the story line, but you'll have to wait a little while longer to find out why.

Thanks to everyone who left a review, all the people over at TKN who left me some criticism, and Unknown Protagonist for helping with ideas and editing this thing.

Leave a review to help me get better!

Part three to come.

Till next time,

FF


	3. Ch1 pt3 Retaliation

Insert Title Here

By: Foxfighter

Chapter One: The Siege of Knothole Village

Part Three: Retaliation

It was yet another bright and sunny day.

On this small island, near the center of the vast Emerald Sea, the weather was always calm and pleasant.

The island's white virgin sands were so far away from anything else that one could completely for get all their troubles and cares.

This was what one particular weasel was trying to do at the moment. Outside of his well furnished beach house, he was laying in a hammock tied between two palm trees, rocking back and forth lazily.

He was wearing a red flowery tropical shirt, blue swim trunks, and (strangely enough) heavy combat boots.

He took another sip of his, slightly alcoholic, drink.

"Yep", he thought, "this is the life."

He lay back in the hammock and began to relax.

Finally, after all of those years of hard work, heists, murders, and sleepless nights he had earned enough cash to buy his own little island, where he could come to relax whenever he wanted.

The weasel smiled.

"This place sure beats that musty old cave where my last hideout was."

The weasel lay like this for several hours, listening to the foamy waves crash against the shore and drifting in and out of sleep.

Then, faintly, he thought he heard the sound of someone walking along the beach, which was odd because this was his own personal island paradise.

He looked around, but saw nothing except for a flock of seagulls a little further down the beach.

"Eh… must be the alcohol" He thought, and went back to lazily dozing.

But, the noise just kept getting louder and louder.

"Alright, that does it. I'm goin' to-"he was cut off mid sentence by a fox looking at him face to face.

"Time to get up!" The fox yelled, and flipped the drowsy weasel out of the hammock.

The, now fully awake, weasel crashed to the ground with a heavy thud.

"What the Hell? grunt What do you want!"

The mysterious figure wore a dark cloak that hid his face. It looked a little hot for the weather, but it still gave off a menacing appearance.

"Ah… you look just as the file said you would. Exchange member number 89. I hope you've enjoyed your pathetic little life, because unfortunately for you it's about to end."

"You son of a bitch! Who do you think you are!"

With this the weasel staggered to his feet and kicked the back of his boot against the ground, causing a spring to shoot a knife out of the tip of his boot.

He caught the knife in midair and held it out, away from his body.

The weasel usually didn't use knives, as a rifle was his weapon of choice, but he knew enough to keep himself alive in a bar fight

The mysterious fox smiled, and cracked his neck.

"I'm your undertaker. Death is far too good for the likes of _you_… but I'm willing to settle with it for now."

The weasel, infuriated and slightly drunk, brought the knife over his head and down towards the fox.

But the fox sidestepped the attack, and caught the weasel off-balance, sweeping his legs out from under him.

The weasel tucked his arms in, and rolled away from his attacker, and got to his feet once again.

He made several jabs at the stranger with the knife, but the fox easily dodged every attack.

"Come on," the stranger said mockingly, "you can surly do better than that!"

The weasel made another desperate jab, but this time the fox grabbed his arm, and twisted the knife from his grip.

This left the stranger open however, and gave the weasel a chance to strike.

"Got you!"

The weasel kicked his other boot against the ground, causing a blade to stick out of the front.

He kicked the stranger in the thigh, right in the vein that runs up the side of it.

The weasel felt a hot sticky substance spurt out of the wound, and the fox had a look of extreme pain on his face.

"One thing they say about me: I'm always prepared!" The weasel gloated.

The fox's face turned from pain, to a smirk.

"Really? Are you prepared for this?"

The stranger pushed the weasel off of him, the wound to his leg seemingly not affecting him at all.

With a grin, the stranger pulled off his cloak revealing himself.

His body was completely made of metal, all except for his head. Oil was the substance dripping out of the wound to his metallic thigh.

The weasel stood there in utter disbelief… how could this have happened… why was he being targeted?

"And now that you've seen me… you die."

The stranger delivered a devastating roundhouse kick to the weasel's head that seemed to shake the very island itself.

"Nic… I'm sorry…" was the last thing that passed through his mind.

The weasel's neck snapped. He collapsed to the ground, completely devoid of life.

The stranger picked up his cloak and smirked as he saw the gentle looking seagulls began to flock to the weasel's body.

He put the cloak back on and grabbed a piece of paper out of one of the pockets.

On this faded piece of paper was a list of names, two hundred to be exact, all of them having worked for or been leaders of the Exchange.

The fox pulled out a red ink pen and his eyes scanned the list until he found what he was looking for.

"Exchange member number 89, Nack the Weasel, or as he was better known: the notorious 'Fang the Sniper'. For his reputation, he sure did go down easy."

He crossed the name off the list.

"A hundred and eleven down, 88 to go."

In his victorious moment, the fox's mind couldn't help but wander to the lingering memory of his father's death.

Had it really only been two years since his life was torn from him?

His father had meant the world to him, and then two years ago he had been mysteriously murdered.

Was this what his father would have wanted him to do?

To exact revenge on his killers?

He mulled it around in his head for a while.

Yes, he concluded.

Yes, if his father were in his place he would do the same thing.

The stranger grabbed the blue gem that hung in the necklace he wore that his father gave him when he was a child.

"Father, if you can hear me now know this: That I your son, Joshua Valni, the prince of the Valni Kingdom, will avenge your death and bring our kingdom back to it's former glory! Of that I promise you."

Boom.

The stranger's head cocked to the side to see a blue blur off in the distance.

He pulled out a pair of binoculars, and looked towards the blur.

It was a hedgehog, with a brown squirrel in his arms, literally defying the laws of physics.

He was running across the surface of the ocean, a large trail of water came crashing down behind him.

The stranger's jaw nearly dropped.

"Hmm… perhaps I haven't seen everything after all…"

……………………………….

The battle for Knothole was in full swing.

The army of Swat-Bot's had made several surges forward, and before the end of the second day they were 80 yards away from the defensive walls surrounding Knothole.

Night had fallen on the decisive battle, but the weary Freedom Fighters could not rest.

They were fighting an enemy that was tireless.

One particular fox was trying to keep the moral of her fellow comrades from deteriorating further. She had covered for some of the other Freedom Fighters who were wounded and needing rest, so she ended up doing the work that four normal Freedom Fighters would.

She was a sure shot, and all of her shots were kills. However, she was running out of ammo fast, and she knew that she couldn't push herself like this for much longer.

"Sandra, Sandra, Sandra… what are you going to do?" she thought as she picked off another Bot.

There was nothing to this, really. Just pop out one of the holes that had been blasted in the wall, fire, and get back in before you got shot.

They were effectively holding back the army, and they would be able to hold out provided that they didn't run out of ammo and the wall held up.

Her mind slowly began to wander to many things. Like what her life before Robotnik, and when she worked for the Exchange for a short time.

And then there were the Freedom Fighters.

She picked off another Bot.

She had never once thought about joining them. She was making it fine on her own, and she would much rather be getting paid to risk her life getting information for her contacts than in fighting mindless robots in Robotropolis.

Sandra did however aid the Freedom Fighters a few times. She had decided not to reveal the location of Knothole to Robotnik, no matter what the cost. While she still took jobs from both sides, she worked with the Freedom Fighters more closely, mainly because she didn't relish the idea of becoming a mindless robot.

Bang another went down.

The Freedom Fighters themselves weren't really a bad group. The arrogant hedgehog did actually have the skills to back up his title of "The Fastest Thing Alive", and the princess… well, Sandra had always believed that having royalty owing you favors was a good thing. She was familiar with a few others, such as the Rabbot girl, or that mongoose Mina.

And then there was the new guy.

Bang and another…

Jordan… was an intriguing person to her. He wasn't even from the same planet as her. Apparently, he came from a planet populated by Overlanders (or humans as he called them) and 'Zoanthropes', a planet named Earth. He told her that the Zone Police had made contact with his planet a few years ago, and that he had decided to join up when they asked for recruits. His first mission had brought him here, to Mobius. Bang He had never mentioned what the mission was, but apparently, the squad he was with ran into some Swat-Bots, and they were all killed except for him. Sonic found him, and brought him back to Knothole. That was the first time she had ever met him, that day in the medical ward. Bang Robotnik had wanted to find out if any from the Zone Police group had survived, and she had told him that none did. Jordan and her had become allies… she would even go as far to consider themselves 'friends'. They constantly sparred together, and they even taught each other their respective martial arts styles…

"GRENADE!"

Sandra snapped out her thoughts to see a grenade land right next to her.

"Oh…crap."

She managed to jump out of the way and avoid anything lethal, but she was still flung through the air by the explosion.

The female fox landed in crumpled up position and lost consciousness.

……….

"Tails… why did you go after Amy like that?"

I look over at my two-tailed friend and see him cringe a little as one of the doctors goes about treating his wounds.

"Well um uh…"

The look on his face, embarrassed and trying to hide it, is priceless.

I laugh a little.

"You've gotta crush on her don't you?"

"No way! Yuck!"

"Ohhhh… touchy subject, huh? Heh heh."

Little eight year old Tails.

He reminds me of myself when I was his age: shy, confused, and an outsider. Those tails of his are his blessing and his curse.

I can definitely relate to that.

"… Don't tell her okay?"

"Hey, your secrets safe with me kid."

Amy Rose is only a little older than Tails, she's eleven, and hasn't been in Knothole much longer that I have. She had heard of Sonic through one of the many story tellers that wander around Mobius these days, and she instantly fell in 'love' with him. She managed to track him down to the Little Planet, and when she first got sight of the legendary cobalt flame, she was hooked on him. She had followed him around for a few days, and ended up getting captured by Metal Sonic. Sonic went across the entire Little Planet, collecting the Time Stones, and eventually facing off with Metal Sonic on the Stardust Speedway. From Amy's description, it was one hell of a battle. Wish I could've seen it. Anyway, Sonic rescued Amy and brought her back to Knothole.

"Doc, am I done here?"

The doctor turns his attention back to me.

"Well, we've got you bandaged up, and your wounds will heal soon… so I guess we can let you go back out th-"

An explosion wracks the building.

I jump out of the bed.

"Damn! That doesn't sound good. I better get out there!"

I duck out of the dining hall, and see the front lines.

So many dead….. God… blood... everywhere…..

We must have lost nearly a fourth of them all.

The Freedom Fighters are a closely nit group, almost like a family. And while I can't say I'm too welcomed in that family, seeing these people die… people who I had known just days before… even those who hated me… makes me feel sick.

The wall is in tatters, and laser fire is beginning to pepper some of the inner buildings.

I can see gigantic war machines moving in as the Swat-Bot army moves back.

This definitely isn't good…..

……………………………..

That's the end of Chapter One Part Three.

I hope you liked this chapter.

Thanks again to Un-Pro, the folks at TKN and everyone who read this thing.

Help me get better: leave a review.

Part four to come.

FF


End file.
